1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention resides in the area of oil heating systems and more particularly relates to a system of preheating oil before it is burned within the heating system.
2. History of the Prior Art
In heating systems it has been found desirable to preheat the fuel before it is burned as it helps improve the efficiency and cleanliness of the burning process. It has also been found that by preheating the oil before it enters the system, the viscosity and other properties of the oil are affected so that the burner utilizes less oil to provide the same amount of heat energy.